Love or Something like it!
by BanannaAddict
Summary: THIS IS A TALE OF HEARTS!! TELEA DUMBLEDORE [DUMBLEDORE'S NEICE] IS FALLING FOR OLIVER HARD, BUT SOMETHING HAPPENS AND DRACO IS IN THE PICTURE TOO!
1. AN

A/N I'm going to combined the chapters and then I'm really gonna get to work on this sorry peice of fanfiction. I understand you might have noticed the plot is not yet emerged. But believe it does have a plot it does!! lol Thanks Telea* 


	2. Some Helpful Facts

Love or Something like It **I do not own any of the characters except Telea Doubledoore, Felicia, and Ari. This is sort of a run down of the characters so you may understand the story better. Telea Dumbledore- Dumbledore's neice. She comes from a rich family. Mother hates her and her dad spoils her. In Slytherin house. Ariann AKA Ari- Telea's best friend in the world. They grew up together since they were little. They lived next door to each other since they could remember. Fred's girlfriend! In Slytherin house also. Felicia- Punish sort of girl with purple hair from Gryffindor house. George's girlfriend. Felicia is very good friends with Ari. 


	3. Chapter 1

*This is my frist fan fic please don't be too harsh!~Telea*  
  
It was the second week of school at Hogwarts. Ariann woke up remembering today was the day Telea would arrive at Hogarts! Ariann hummed to herself while getting ready. Ari thought to herseld 'FINALLY I won't have to be a loner here in the Slytherin House al the girls are too prissy and most the guys were down right evil.' Patsy turned the corner and overhearing Ariann's unusual humming. "What happened to you..... finally get some from your poor boyfriend??" asked Pasty. Ari ferious with the comment threw her brush at Patsy and added "OH PLEASE, Patsy your the one that can't get any!" Patsy huffed and stompped off. Ariann ran her fingers threw her hair one more time, smiled, and walked down to the common room.  
  
As she entered the common room Draco smiled up from his book. Draco realized it was Ari and called out "Hey Ari!" Ari turned questioningly and said "What?" Draco smirked, "Isn't Telea coming today?" Ari wondered thoughtfully 'What's it his business?', but Ari bit her tounge and replied "Yeah, I can't wait!" Ari then began her walk to the Great Hall thinking about Fred!  
  
Ari met Fred in the there spot and began to walk to the Great Hall. Fred turned and kissed her good morning. Fred excitely asked "So Telea will be here today??" Ari smiled and replied "Yep!" They ate breakfast and the day flew by with the super long and boring classes.  
  
All of Hogwarts was in the Great Hall eating their dinner, well all were eating except Ariann. Ariann plopped down with her eyes turning green (they always turned green when she worried) wondering where in the hell Telea could be!   
  
Telea's dad was Dumbledore's brother and talked him into letting Telea transfer from te Beaxstons to Hogwarts because of the divorce. Dumbledore agreed then the Beaxstons put up a fight because they didn't want to lose their best quidditch seeker or their top of the line student. Finally, the Beaxstons gave in and even threw her a going away and good luck party.   
  
Telea sat in the ship rocking back and forth talking with Hagrid (he came to like her). Hagrid took an immediate liking to Telea. She was very smart, funny, and also had a soft spot for unusual creatures! Telea could not wait to get to Hogwarts so she could see Ari, Oliver (her long time crush), and Draco (friend, she met at her Mum's this summer).  
  
Ari began to eat thinking her friend decided not to come. As a tear ran down her face Fred hurried over. "Please turn that frown upside down or I'll make you eat a new treat that George and I made," said Fred. Then he planted a big kiss on her cheek. She just giggled then let out a sign.  
  
Hagrid roughly opened the door and someone glided through the door. Telea's shiney dark brown hair flowed behind her and her bright blue eyes brighter than ever. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands for silence then he annouced "This is a transfer student and my neice her name is Telea Dumbledore and she will be in the Slytherin Houses." The Slytherin table gave a huge clap and every girl began eating and most boys staring at Telea.  
  
Telea ran up and hugged Ari. Ari and her began laughing and smiling and talking up a storm not caring that everyone under the roof was now staring at them. Ari introduced her to everyone at the Slytherin table. 


	4. Chapter 2

Ari could tell Telea couldn't wait to see Oliver again. Draco came up and hugged her while they were hugging he grabbed her ass. Telea laughed and slapped him. Then she said "Now Draco you know better!" Draco laughed and sat down feeling slightly disappointed. You could see Patsy jealous smirk planted across her face. Ari didn't give a rats ass about Telea getting attention for the guys because she had a boyfriend; Fred and she knew Telea's GREAT-grandma was a Veela.  
  
Ari pulled on Telea and said "C'mon O want you to meet my man," then she dropped her voice to a whisper "and you will get to see Ollie." Telea grinned that goofy grin as she walked with Ari to the Gryinffor table. Fred jumped up and said "Well your Telea... Ari talks about you all the time, have a Canary Cream." Telea looked up laughing "I've heard a lot about you and if you think I'm gonna eat that you are WRON-G." Fred laughed and George stood up to meet the stunning Telea. All George could get out was "HHHHA-HHHHEE-HHEEYY!!" They laughed then some purple haired girl walked up and smacked up side the head and resorted "I'm Felicia." Telea smiled and nodded. Ari showed Telea all her other friends at the table Harry, Ron, Hermorine, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Neville. She also pointed out some other people from hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Telea thought to herseld 'Is Ron always that red color?' Telea also noticed while Ari was showing her all the people Oliver was staring at her. Oliver went to take a drink and totally missed his mouth and it went all down the front of his robes. The table burst out in laughter and Wood sat there blushing. Telea's stomach began rumbling and Ari kissed Fred. Telea followed Ari hurridly back to there table and sat down. Ari began showing Telea all the good food.   
  
Dinner finally ended. Telea and Ari tried to get all her suitcases, but had no luck. Draco came to the rescue and helped them. The finally made it to the potrait whole and uttered "Sneaky Snake" and it popped open. Draco dropped the 4 suitcases he has in the common room. Telea said "Thanks we couldn't have did it with out you." Draco said "Your welcome!" and Telea leaned in and pecked him lightly on the cheek. Draco smiled big then Telea and Ari began carring the lugagge up. Telea bit her lip and blurred "Why didn't Oliver say anything... do you think he likes me??" Ari shrugged and exclaimed "Maybe he was a little embrassed since ya know he kind of had an accident while staring you down." They giggled thinking about it. Ari helped Telea set up her stuff in the bunk beds.Telea was just above her. Ari was like Telea's mother figure because all of Telea's mum's time was having affairs and spending money.   
  
Telea had to go visit Snape to get her scheldule. She dreaded going to that oiley haired professors office he was creepy.... really creepy she thought as she walked to his office. Snape exclaimed as she walked in "Have a seat Miss Dumbledore!" She smiled her half smile and plopped down in the chair. Snape began "I know you mum." Telea laughed and replied "I think all men do." They laughed for a bit. Snape told her about the rules, house points, and quidditch tryouts. With that one work her ears were now listening. A couple of minutes passed and she was back in the dormitory putting on her pj's. She had to be ready for her first classin the morning. She laided in bed for a bit thinking of *Wonder Oliver*!  
  
At about 3 A.M. she was awaken by someone tripping over her truck. She got down and saw Ari hopping around on one foot and trying to keep for wailing in pain. Telea had to put her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from coming for her mouth. Ari finally sat down on the bed and said "Sorry for waking you I'm not use to sneaking in with all your stuff everywhere." Telea rubbed her head "Sneaking in?" Ari replied "I went to see Fred." They giggled and got back in bed. The 3 hours flew by........ 


	5. Chapter 3

All Telea knew was Ari was saying something, but she couldn't make it out. Ari was getting fed up with Telea not getting up. Ari went to the bathroom and got a cup of water. Ari dumped it all over Telea's head. She let out a bone chilling shriek that sounded something like "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR??" Ari replied "Well I was trying to get you up and you wouldn't..." Telea cut her off "I'm sorry!" Ari said "Well get ready you got about an hour." Ari was already dressed and doing her charms homework she was too excited to do because Telea was coming. Telea hopped into the shower, put on her rather ugly BLACK robes, fixed her hair, and make up too. They ran down to the Great Hall and grabbed them some breakfast. Next thing Telea knew Oliver was pulling her arm asking her "How you like it here?" Telea replied "It's nice, the people are nice, but the robes we have to wear well black is not my color." Oliver laughed and said "Well I think you look good in anything." Telea got that oh so goofy grin and giggled. Oliver pulled her closer and whispered "Sneak out with Ari tonight... I have something important to tell you." Telea's head started spinning 'ME... HIM...TOGETHER.... OMG....OMG... OMG'   
  
As Ari and Telea was wondering through their classes Telea thought 'What on earth does Ollie have to tell me?' They skipped lunch to chat in the bathroom about how exactly they were going to escape to see the guys. Finally, their last class Double Potions. Draco and Harry got into a fight and sparks were flying back and forth. Harry tried to turn Draco into a pancake but only his head turned flat like one. It was hilarious Telea, Ari, Fred, George, and Felicia were doubled over in laughter. Snape took 25 points from both houses!   
  
They walked on to dinner. At dinner Telea and Ari decided to sit with Oliver and Fred. Oliver kept flirting with Telea and she totally flirted back. Draco was staring, sneering, and plotting with Goyle and Crabbe on how to break Oliver and Telea's relationship. But what Draco didn't know was that they were in love even if they didn't know it yet. They soon finished dinner. Telea and Ari scammered up to the house common room. They chatted in the common room with a couple of friends. Draco sat down beside Telea and started conversation with her. Draco was being really nice... unusually nice. He started talking to her about his parents. Mostly about how much he hated his father. Ari stompped up stairs and Telea knew she had to follow. She looked up at Draco and said "Well I really got to go I'm really tired, but maybe we can talk some more later." 


	6. Chapter 4

Ari had set her wand to vibrate under her pillow when it was 11 o'clock. They finally drifted to dream land. Telea was dreaming of what Oliver had to tell her when Ari started shaking her awake. She grabbed her wand like Ari then they threw on the invisibility cloak. Telea tiptoed behind Ar. They finally made it outside to the grounds. Ari broke out into a sprint so did Telea. They were heading for the Forbidden Forest. Telea a little scared followed behind anyways. Telea thought 'OMG OMG we have been running about a mile and nothing has ate us yet.' They went on a path and it just stopped at some bushes. Ari went behide the bushes and pulled Telea behind her. Then poof there was this little shack. Telea peeked through the window and saw a big red fluffy couch, a wooden table, and a kitchen that was full of sweets.   
  
Oliver, Fred, George, and his girl Felicia was already in there waiting on her and Ari. Felicia was eating chocolate frogs and the rest were talking about how Oliver needs to ask out Telea. Telea took a deep breath and Ari opened the door to come in. The others stopped thier conversation akwardly. Felicia said "Well we have been waiting on ya'll." Ari blurred "Well Telea was so slow!" Telea still a little tired plopped down beside Oliver. Oliver leaned over and whispered "I'm so glad you came!" Then he put his hand on her leg. Telea smiled nervously, but happily. They started chatting about who he was gonna take to the first of the school year ball since it was just a few days away. While Fred and the others talked about Quidditch (which Oliver was usually always in the middle of). Oliver then grabbed Telea's hand and lead her outside. He winked at Fred and George they just smiled. Oliver sat down on a log that had fallen and he patted the spot beside him for Telea to sit down on. She smiled and sat down. Oliver turned and looked her directly in the eyes. A sense of nervousness rushed over her. Her knees me began knocking and all she could think was 'BE STILL KNEES'. Oliver keeping his the lock with her eyes replied calmly "You know I have the biggest crush on you." She smiled that goofy smile and said "I like you a lot too." Oliver smiled back and asked "Will you make the happiest boy at Hogwarts and go out with me?" Telea screamed "Omg YEP... OMG OMG.... I mean I mean sure."   
  
Oliver leaned into kiss her, but all the sudden out of the darkness Sesa the evil manticore popped up and tried to snatch her. Telea let out a terrifying scream. She began to cry. Oliver tried to pull her back, but couldn't. He had to let her go to get a better grip. The others rushed out to see what the chaos was. Ari looked horrify that her best friend was being kidnapped she then shouted "Alikamantious". Sesa let Telea go and ran off. All that was running in everyone's mine was why was SeSa trying to get Telea. 


End file.
